livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Rorn
Rorn is an ancient power with a strong military, citizenship is granted to those who serve a five year term in the army and there is little gender discrimination - though men and women operate in separate units, etc. Rorn itself is a green and prosperous land with a tendency to heavy fortifications and glorification of all things martial - though this is tempered by rigid discipline. The nation is ruled by its generals with the King Andrik being more commonly referred to by his title of High Marshal. Rorn is famed for its elite order of dweomerknights, the Blackspurs, who wield strange magics and ride into battle on fantastical summoned creatures. Rornish youths who exhibit the special characteristics necessary to draw these creatures from the Other World are taken by the Blackspurs to one of their chapterhouses, raised and given the extensive magical and martial training unique to their order. Rorn also has an infamous and feared intelligence agency known as "The Grave" - so called because all of its operatives "die" in battle before joining, coming invariably from the military, thus protecting their identities, etc., and severing all personal ties. The Grave are ruthless and prepared to commit any sin if it serves Rorn's interests. They are primarily engaged with stirring up resistance to the Harran and have a complex, but generally cordial relationship with the Owlery - Irthos's intelligence agency. Rorn's religion is almost closer to hero worship and they do not worship an individual god, but rather the collective fallen heroes of their nation known as the Sword Saints. 'Religion' 'The Sword Saints' Alignment: LN Divine Archetype: Encompass All Portfolio: War, Tactics, Fortification, Community, Nobility Domains: Community, Glory, Law, Nobility, War Favored Weapon: Longsword Holy Symbol: Three swords, either crossed, forming a pyramid, of sticking into the ground. Rorn's Sword Saints are a form of ancestor worship with the average Rornian viewing the Sword Saints as an odd combination of single entity and collection of heroes. Most citizens identify with a number of individual Saints who are either their ancestors, from their home region, or who exemplify the virtues they hold dearest. Every Rornian soldier strives for greatness that they might one day be counted amongst the heavenly host, either as a sword saint themselves or in the divine retinue of one of these paragons. 'Capital City' Rorden Titles: The Eternal Bastion, Rorden's Memorial, The Sundial. Size: Metropolis Population: 145,900 Demographics 82% human, 10% dwarf, 5% gnome, 1% halfling, 1% half-elf, 1% other races A huge walled city centered around the massive and solitary pinicle of rock known as Rorden's Reach. Legend tells that the pillar-like rock rose from the flat planes to carry Rorden the first Sword Saint to the heavens. Rorden has been expanded seven times leading to it being divided into numbered districts with all being orderly and relatively well maintained, but the central districts more affluent and desirable being closer to the heart of power and the holy pillar. The seventh layer outer is used almost exclusively as a barracks, as have all previous outer layers been lending the city a austere and practical aspect. Rorden is home to possibly the largest population of dwarves upon E'n. Dwarves are highly prized citizens and several have even joined the Sword Saints - the only no humans to have done so. Many dwarves have advanced to the upper echelons of the military, and dwarven smiths have helped make Rornish weapons some of the finest in the world. The primary exports of Rorden are armaments and mercenaries, new Rornish recruits often serve a few years as mercenaries to harden them for service in their countries own wars. The Reach is also commonly referred to as the Black Spur, because within it are housed the Black Spurs head quarters and training facilities.